


一篇PWP

by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E
Summary: 年轻真好
Relationships: Trip/Virus (DRAMAtical Murder)
Kudos: 3





	一篇PWP

Virus解开皮带，透过窗子的阳光被厚实的窗帘挡住，教室里很昏暗，开学前一阵子接到通知说是要和Trip一起检查一下学校1号楼的设备，虽然说这根本不是教师应该干的事，Virus还是很不情愿的去了。到了之后才发现Trip早就检查完了在教室里面等着自己。

约炮是一件很没廉耻的事，不过Virus干得出来，Trip也干得出来。就像他们现在做的事一样。锁好门拉上窗帘，谁也不会知道里面的人在干些什么。

Virus把皮带扔在地上，利索的把裤子也跟着脱下，伸手扯了扯衬衫下摆挡住了内裤覆盖的形状。看的Trip默默咽了唾液。

"在家看的还不够多？"Virus抬头对上对方的视线，"还是说因为是在学校有种兴奋感？"他往前迈了一步，不知道为何今天穿了正装，刚好过脚踝的黑色短袜勾勒出脚腕令人遐想的形状，衬托棕色的擦的锃亮的皮鞋和赤裸的腿，意外的色情。

Virus扯着Trip的领带往上凑，在对方欲擒故纵的躲闪中咬上了对方的嘴唇。Trip像是早就期待着一样立刻扣住了Virus的后脑勺，形势瞬间逆转，Virus仰着头往后退了几步，腰撞上了窗户前一个还算宽敞的平台的边缘。

无路可退。

Virus从鼻腔里哼出黏腻的鼻音，手撑着窗台稍微费力的仰起头。

不经意的摩擦总能让Trip兴奋起来，Virus微微移动胯部，动作里是露骨的挑逗。对方对此毫无抵抗力，只是扣紧了Virus的后脑勺，撤下舌头用上唇抵着面前人的下唇沙哑地出声。

“我硬了。”

Virus用一个舔过对方上唇的动作作为对这个未结束的疑问句的回应。

得到默许的Trip再度用唇舌入侵起对方的口腔来，急促的呼吸伴随扑面而来的热气打在Trip脸上，算是用粗暴的吻技把对方逼到了绝路，不管怎么说都是值得自己产生优越感的事情。换做平时，Virus肯定早就用他的熟练把自己轻松击败了，夹带身为年长者的优越。

Virus颤抖着把手伸向对方的皮带扣，无名指指根处的指环磕着金属发出清脆的响声。Trip扯开对方白衬衣的领口，用力过猛以至于一颗纽扣不知道飞到了哪里。裸露的大片胸膛起伏着。

激烈的唇齿交缠后，Trip脱掉裤子连带内裤，顺便把对方的内裤也脱掉。在桌面上堆积的衣物越来越多之后，双方身上穿的就只有上身的衬衣了，还有Virus脚上的黑色小短袜。

他们都喜欢昏暗教室里若隐若现的光线下的暧昧气氛以及对方的衬衣遮挡下的若隐若现的下体。

“该开始了吧。”Virus装作不经意的样子拢了拢被扯开的衣领，读作挑逗。

Trip眯起眼睛，“是啊…火候够了。”想要让他哭着喊叫，发出比往常更为色情的声音，想看他惊慌失措慌得乱了阵脚的样子。他舔舐自己的嘴唇。

Trip的阴茎早已高耸，迫不及待的想要发泄出来，他握住Virus尚未勃起的东西，自根部到顶端缓缓的滑动。

“唔……”Virus舒服的仰起脖颈，将自己的弱点尽数暴露在对方面前，如果Trip真的是头野兽——像他发情的时候一样，包括现在，Virus一定会被狠狠咬断咽喉。

思绪还未拉回，Virus就确确实实的被Trip扼住了咽喉——舌尖像是软体动物一般滑过脖子，黏湿的触感到达喉结的时候Virus下意识屏住了呼吸。没料到的是一直保持小幅度动作的下体上的手突兀的动作起来，“啊…！”Virus的呼吸一下子被攻的破碎，喉结上的舌尖更加肆无忌惮的纠缠起来，Virus甚至感觉到了湿润的嘴唇的触感。这一切反而助长了下体的兴奋程度。他甚至能够感觉到自己前端已经湿透了，还在淌着粘液。

Virus不甘示弱的抬起腿，用穿着黑色短袜的脚搭上了Trip同样挺立的东西，尝试着上下移动摩擦起来。感到对方的呼吸明显一滞，Virus夹带着满足意味的动作更加激烈起来。

于是现在教室里的状况，Trip的手在Virus的下体摸索，Virus的脚搭在Trip的腿间深一脚浅一脚的揉弄，脖颈湿漉漉的燃烧着情欲。

“怎么样…Trip…想射了吗…“Virus故意把声音压的低沉，渴望做出让对方把持不住的效果，然而事与愿违——Trip在下一秒用指甲刮过Virus湿润的顶端——

“呜……！”从口中溢出的声音瞬间拔高了音调，根本就不存在什么低沉性感一说了，他的腿颤抖，大腿根部更是剧烈的痉挛起来，过于强烈的感觉几乎剥夺了一切意识。Virus也是什么都不清楚了，还是伸出腿去用脚用力的摩擦Trip膨胀的下体。先释放的那个人是两个人之中弱的那一个，这种规则早已在他们日夜缠绵不停的性爱中被两人默认。所以这个时候Virus完全把自己腿间累积的热量忽略，一心一意的用脚玩足交，也许只是意识混乱的一通蹂躏。

即便如此Trip还是该死的想射，无论那只脚的动作是如何的混乱，用的力气是如何的没分寸，快感还是把他冲昏了头，他的手也一样在抖，这样下去，这样——

“吻我。”

从Virus口中吐出的破碎的语句彻底打破Trip的防线。

他没有半点迟疑的吻上对方，直接展开了舌间的交缠，在接吻的空隙Virus还挤出不成语句的语气词。

不仅仅是他，他们都再也忍不下去了。

胸口剧烈的起伏，溅到身上的白浊，分开的嘴唇红的湿润的不正常。

“…平局？”Virus从高潮的激烈感觉中缓过神来，移动了一下粘上粘稠液体的脚，深色袜子上半透明的白色液体显得很显眼。看来这双袜子要被丢到垃圾桶里去了，Virus无意的皱皱眉头。

“这次换我。”Trip故意回避了对方的问题，说着就伸手要去碰Virus的后面。

Virus在半路截住了他那双蠢蠢欲动的手，“上次你也是这么说的，你又给我插过几次？”

Trip继续回避。

对方不好的态度让Virus很不满，他拿脚去推Trip，“说话。”手握的更紧了些，他知道万一放开Trip说不定就会来一遍霸王硬上弓。

几乎每次都是自己作为被上的那一方，每次主导权都不在自己手里，好吧，造成这一切的究竟是自己不够主动还是Trip太年轻？

“我快憋不住了，”Trip微微扭动手腕表示不满，“我都又硬起来了你还没反应，你要是上我我估计会被憋死。”

Virus盯着Trip看，伸手往Trip腿间摸了摸，确实是硬了，硬的还比较厉害。

“哼……算了，这次我当下面的吧。”Virus放开Trip的手腕，抬头看对方的表情。

Trip……不知道该怎么形容，确实是在笑，明明是自己先对上的视线，Virus此刻却第一个别开了视线，“下次一定要让我在上面。”

“嗯……”敷衍的回答了对方的要求，Trip从裤袋里掏出一瓶用了大半瓶的润滑液。开始扭开润滑液的瓶盖。

说实话，除了Trip偶尔因为药物作用酒精作用或者是心血来潮的时候当受，其余时间Trip一直都是上面。注意到Virus不满的心情，Trip在紧皱着的眉头上落下完全不像是Trip风格的缠绵的轻啄。

手指进去的时候Virus抓住对方的肩膀，手指在他体内缓缓的转动着插的更深，最初的不适感让Virus抓的更用力，“好紧…”Trip用音量小的声音嘟囔着，又增加了一根手指。

透明的润滑液糊的Virus的下身一塌糊涂，为了让他更放松点，Trip摸索着去找他的前列腺。

“啊……那里…”Virus抖着腰细细的呻吟出声，下身聚集了些许热度。

在几乎使腰间麻痹的快感中，Virus感觉对方又加了一根手指。

手指在后穴里抽送，伴随猥亵的水声和浪潮一般的快感，Virus暗暗咬牙，忍住自己的声音。

“感觉不舒服吗，为什么不发出声音。”Trip托起对方的下巴，那布满脸上的红晕和眼镜上的水汽不管怎么看都不像是不舒服的表现。

“别…别碰我…”Virus本来就濒临爆发，被这一碰更是舒服的差点呻吟出声，他厌恶的想移动头，却在对方有着不小力气的手下变成了徒劳。

抓住对方弱点的Trip故意拿手指往对方胸膛上划，缓慢而又煽情的动作惹得Virus又是一阵颤抖，下身的快感让他站不住，只能用手堪堪撑住窗台。就算用恶狠狠的眼神瞪Trip也被置之不理，Virus觉得再这么下去只怕他会射第二次。他的胸膛起伏着，眼镜片上积着不少水汽，连眼睛也被生理泪水模糊。没想到会在这种状态下被快感逼出泪水来，太糟糕了。他甚至都能想象到Trip夹带笑意的表情。

“我就喜欢你这种表情啊…”Trip舔了舔嘴角，下身涨的发疼，对方这种隐忍着快感差点哭出来的表情简直要逼疯他。他现在只想掰开Virus的臀瓣狠狠贯穿他，但是现在，现在应该做的事是——！

“不行……啊——！！”

Virus再也忍不住快感，要命的是Trip居然在这个时候掐住了自己的乳尖。不知道是不是憋了太久的缘故，最终被发出的呻吟格外撩人。Virus用手臂环上Trip的脖子，头搭在对方的肩膀上不停的喘，他靠近对方的耳边，用微弱的音量向他耳边喃喃，

“我要出来了……快进来…”

Trip的喉咙紧了一下。

他知道Trip忍不住，一定忍不住。虽然被逼的失了态，但至少Trip的弱点他还是全部掌握的——Virus这么想着的同时并不知道Trip也早已把他的弱点了然于胸。

于是在下一秒，Virus被抱上窗台，Trip的性器嵌入他的身体，把他狠狠的贯穿——Trip发出满足的低吟，Virus环着他的脖子连叫喊都被哽在喉咙里。不管做过多少次，Trip的尺寸在一开始都大得让Virus难以适应。

在Virus还难以适应的时候，Trip就用他已经完全勃起的性器在对方湿润紧致的后穴里快速的抽动起来，比手淫更为刺激的快感在全身激烈的刺激着Virus的神经，在下身显得格外突出。

“不…啊……别动那么快…嗯！！！”Virus喘着粗气像抓住救命稻草一样紧紧抱着Trip的脖子不松手，他被Trip狠狠的贯穿，如他所愿。每一击都撞击在最深处，即使只有前列腺会产生快感，深入的感觉对Virus仍旧让他头皮发麻。

该死，刚才被撩拨的兴奋的快要爆发的性器现在又颤抖着濒临爆发，刚被插入搅动不久就快要射出来，Virus难以接受这一现实。

时间来不及让他接受了——Trip感觉到对方内壁的收缩，眯起眼睛按住Virus的腰，把自己的性器往前列腺上送。

拔出半截，Trip用力顶了上去。

“啊啊——！！出…出来了！！！”Virus仰起头，手抓挠着对方的脖子做无用功，内壁一阵阵的震颤，把嵌在体内的性器搅得更紧。第二次的明显没有第一次浓，快感却比之前更加强烈，Virus甚至觉得自己都快昏过去了。

Trip强忍住即将喷薄而出的欲望，又抽插了几下才把第二次出来的东西全数灌入对方的体内——虽然全部被套子挡住了。

带套的原因是，Virus嫌清洗太麻烦，而且会得病，Trip虽然是不情愿的，顾着对方的身体还是得听从。然而Trip年轻精力旺，有的时候懒得带就不带了。被Virus骂个狗血淋头也就那样而已。

Trip发泄过两次的东西仍旧坚挺，套子的触感让他很不爽，比起被套子阻隔住的模糊不清的触感，真实的肉体相触好的多。

他这么想着把自己深埋对方体内的东西拔出来，脱下已经不能用的套子。

“可以不带套进去吗Virus？”Trip凑近对方的脸询问。

“嗯……”Virus模糊不清的发出鼻音，似乎还沉浸在第二次高潮的余韵里，他没听到Trip问什么，也无暇回答了。

把对方模棱两可的答案认定为可以，Trip把Virus翻过身，准备用背后位再做一次。

Virus的脸刚贴上冰凉的瓷砖就清醒了，刚清醒过来就感受到对方的性器在自己的臀瓣上磨蹭，前端溢出的液体已经到了把臀瓣沾湿的地步。

“呼…年轻就是好啊，”故意发出感叹语气的感慨，Virus用手臂把身体撑起来，腰间还积累着些许麻木的快感，“精力旺盛，感觉能连着做七次。”

Trip的性器开始在Virus的入口焦急却又缓慢平稳的摩擦着，“你吃得消的话，一夜十次都完全没问题。”他把前端稍微挤进入口。

“就是因为吃不消啊”的回答被Trip掐住腰之后的插入堵住，主要原因并非是快感让Virus说不出话，而是……这次埋入体内的东西没有平日熟悉的橡胶触感，这次的显得更加粗大，Virus甚至能感受到那上面突突跳动的血脉和千沟万壑的褶皱。

Trip没戴套。

“Trip。”

“嗯？”

“你个混蛋！为什么不戴套！”Virus挣扎着硬要把身体从Trip的掌控下拉出来，但是精力旺盛的年轻人紧紧掐住他的腰让他只能在对方的侵犯下呻吟喘息。

Trip有意无意的往前列腺上顶，意在把Virus那张嘴充斥得只剩呻吟，顺便打碎他的咒骂。

“啊…别…嗯！…别顶！”Virus完全实现了Trip的意愿——至少他停止骂人了。“唔…混蛋Trip…下次换我…一定要把你…干到…嗯…下不了床…”从断断续续的语句中Trip明显的读出了Virus的意图。他又是一顶，Virus手一软差点摔在瓷砖上，Trip一手把着Virus的腰一手托住Virus的胸口。

Virus第三次硬了，心知肚明自己这次射不出来什么，性器涨的发疼，以前他可从没玩的这么激烈过。

随着唰的一声，Virus面前的窗帘被拉开了，阳光大片大片的泼洒在他身上，强光让他睁不开眼。这可不是什么享受阳光的好时机，他现在背后还插着性器，衣衫凌乱，教学楼对面就是居民楼，不敢肯定没有人会探出头来看。

Trip只觉得对方的内壁瞬间绞紧，力道大得他都觉得发疼，刚刚还发出喘息的嘴现在闭得紧紧。

“关上…会被看到…”Virus低低出声，他紧张的不敢动，即使在这种情况下，快感还是那么该死的强烈，性器也更加该死的膨胀。Trip的手指探进他嘴里，现在他想忍都忍不住的呻吟含含糊糊的从嘴里溢出来，他也曾试着控制自己浪荡的性欲，但Trip激烈的活塞运动不一会儿就把他拉进快感的深渊了。

“你只要享受就行了，没什么可担心的。”朦胧中Virus听见Trip的话，来不及理解那其中饱含多少宠溺，他就被摇晃的恩恩啊啊喘息起来。

脑子里一片空白，连阻止对方内射的话语都没能说出口就被填满。被热流冲刷得颤抖的身体再也经不起手指在嘴里的搅动，Virus第三次的射了出来——只是些稀薄的液体罢了。

Virus体力不支的躺倒在窗台上，窗帘终于被拉上，他只感觉对方的精液从股缝里一点点的流出，全身上下粘糊糊的，却连责备的话语也说不出口。

Trip把手指伸进稍微红肿了的后穴，撑大入口让他的精液尽数流出，又拿纸巾清理了一下现场。

“走的动吗？”

“就算我走的动你也得背我回去…何况现在我根本动不了。”

Trip一阵沉默，然后穿上衣服，给Virus套了一件外套，就直接拦腰抱起对方在肩上搭上剩下的衣服走出了教室。

“Trip我现在想放海瑞莎勒死你。”在Trip抱着里面真空只穿外套的Virus横穿校园到达停车场把Virus放到后座的时候Virus坐在后座狠狠的咒骂。

“我现在也想放瓦尔特上你。”潜台词“想和瓦尔特一起艹死你”的Trip想了想还是婉转点说了出来。

“你敢。”Virus黑着脸别过头去，腰间还残留着令人发麻的余韵。


End file.
